Templars of the Rose
The Templars of the Rose General Information Founded: October 2007 Type: Heavy roleplay Faction: Alliance Alignment: Neutral Website: click here Templar Ranks Justicar: Arialynn Maewood (Lightbearer) Marshal: Kanta Wildsabre (Marksman), Koryander Emberstone (Courageous Defender) Crusader: Riathan Bordren (Lionheart) Vindicator: Jadvya, Keeyla Nightclaw In-character ranks: Veteran, High Templar, Templar and Pledge Out-of-character ranks: Reserve, Retired Introduction Welcome to the Templars of the Rose Earthen Ring Wiki page. Listed here is information about what kind of guild Templars is, who runs it and what we do here on Earthen Ring. We are always seeking new members who want to flex their creative edge, and this wiki entry is here to let you get to know us without needing to log into the game. If you have any questions about our guild, do not hesitate to contact any of the players listed above ingame. Finally, if you would like to continue to get to know us, feel free to visit our guild website, read our FAQ or visit our public forums. History Templars of the Rose was originally founded by Draecus Stormblade in October 2007. By November, Althwyn Mercier Wildsabre took over guild leadership, and led the guild for two years until briefly turning over leadership to Thalynn Kestavin in Spring 2009, and officially retiring in September 2009. Guildmastership passed to Arialynn Maewood in September 2009. The Rose maintained its original neutral concept from its creation, and continues to house many of its core founding members to this day. About Us: In-Character The Templars of the Rose is a military-based organization that seeks to remain neutral amid Alliance-Horde conflicts. It instead focuses on enemies of Azeroth such as the Burning Legion or Scourge, and works tirelessly towards promoting Alliance and Horde cooperation in combating these threats. The Rose offers financial aid, education as well as military assistance in these pursuits. Recently, the focus has shifted to the Scourge, and the threat the Lich King now poses to the sanctity of Azeroth and its peoples. The Templars have spent countless hours combating Scourge threats in the north as well as promoting peace talks with the Horde. On the home front, the Templars encourage recruitment and host military strategy meetings to those willing to cooperate with Horde allies. However, encouraging Alliance-Horde cooperation has grown even more difficult in the passing months, due to the rise of Overlord Garrosh and his far more violent perspective on all things Alliance. In addition, the long-awaited return of King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind and the death of Highlord Bolvar Fordragon both seem to have fueled more Alliance patriotism. The Rose is beginning to tread on dangerously-thin ice in the current diplomacy environment. About Us: Out-of-Character Templars is an Alliance-side neutral guild that enjoys the roleplay, Player versus Environment and Player versus Player aspects of Warcraft. It is a medium-sized guild made of a diverse group of people from many walks of life, and as such its members play just-as-unique characters. In and out of game, Templar is a tight-knit community of friends that are prone to prank as well as support one another. In short, Templars is a dysfunctional but happily-content online family. It is encouraged to all those wishing to join the Templars to possess a working knowledge of Warcraft Lore (or at least the willingness to learn), enjoyment for roleplay and finally a good sense of humor. Players that have joined Templar ranks in the past but lacked one of these three traits found themselves an ill-fit. Templars is traditionally a relaxed and fun-loving guild. OOC drama is not tolerated. Roleplay Templar roleplay is a combination of storyline and freeform RP. Both take place on our forums as well as ingame. The guildchat is considered in-character via hearthstones, or "guildstone" as it is colloquially called. All out-of-character shenanigans is carried out in a separate channel, and is liable to be filled with many inside jokes. As a guild, Templars roleplay anywhere and any time, and tend not to constrict activity to capital cities. PvE and PvP has been known to be in-character, as well as part of the storyline process. In keeping with its tradition of neutrality, the Templar base is located in Theramore. Its inn, barracks and docks are a common sight to spot a Templar at ease from a day at the Scourge front. Weekly events are also common. Recently, one Templar has opened a private tavern by the name of the Mug & Sandvich. The Mug hosts a variety of events, which all fall upon its weekly night of Saturday between 8 and 11. All roleplayers are invited to enjoy the sillier side of Warcraft roleplay, and to gather for a night of story exchanges and good old-fashioned, dwarf-style drinking. Recruitment Recruitment for Templars of the Rose is currently open. Applications are now being accepted online on our website. Please read our recruitment FAQ before filling out an application. Once recruited, a new member remains at the rank of Pledge for a typical period of two weeks, during which the recruit is encouraged to participate in guild activities and roleplay. Following two weeks of activity, the Pledge is promoted to a full-fledged Templar both in-character and out-of-character. Current recruitment officers are the following: Voulel, Keeyla, Kanta, Jadvya and Arialynn. Updated 01/05/10. Alliances The Templars of the Rose has the following official alliances with fellow Earthen Ring RP guilds: Tears of Draenor Faction: Horde Leader: Kormok Gallery As many guilds do, Templars has an abundance of screenshots. Unfortunately, due to the fun nature of the game, we tend to snap a photo of the funnier moments rather than the serious ones. But that's what the game is about - having fun! Roleplay - (RP) // Instance - (I) // Tom-foolery - XD Image:Ball.jpg|Love is in the Air ball, 2008. (RP) Image:Koryanderdress.jpg|One of the few times Koryander is spotted in a dress. (RP) Image:Druidkin.jpg|Keeyla makes a Horde friend on the fly. (RP/XD) Image: 5maninstance.jpg|Templars and allies. (I) Image:Willy.jpg|Phenex (Deepshadows) discovered something about his willy. (XD) Image:Pimpdaddy.jpg|Severince was a pimp more than he realized. (XD) Image:Tinyhogarth.jpg|Hograth (Blood of the Rose) has a horrible moment of realization. (XD) Image:Halloween.jpg|When Hypolyta and Resheph broke the server. (XD) Templars on the Wiki A list of Templar characters with Earthen Wiki Entries: Alerea, Arialynn, Hibs, Jarrick, Jenararae, Kanta, Kiekie, Remia, Sarobin, Throdin.